highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5 (Season 1)
"I Will Defeat My Ex-girlfriend!" is the fifth episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on February 3, 2012. Summary Raynare extracts Asia's Sacred Gear and puts it into herself. As this occurs, Issei, Kiba and Koneko fight through the group of rogue exorcists with Issei managing to reach Asia's place, managing to catch her, as Raynare releases her from the cross. He then successfully carries her upstairs to the main part of the Church while Kiba and Koneko hold off the priests. Having her Sacred Gear extracted, Asia's life starts to fade away despite Issei begging her to live, promising to be with her all the time as her friend. At her final moments, Asia thanks Issei for being her first friend, which greatly saddens him. Raynare then shows up revealing that she can now heal the injury Kiba inflicted on her on her way up, demonstrating that she's now capable of harnessing the power of Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Disgusted, partially, by Raynare's actions and how she made fun of Asia's life, Issei challenges her to a fight in a bout of rage. Meanwhile, outside the Church, Rias and Akeno continues their fight against the Fallen Angel trio until Rias disposes of them after being greatly angered when her servant is insulted. Inside the church, Issei attempts to attack Raynare, but to no avail as the stronger Fallen Angel not only maintains an upper hand in their fight but also impales him in both of his thighs with light spears. Issei, remembering Rias' advice, begs for the power to beat Raynare, causing his Sacred Gear to activate for the first time, increasing his powers beyond Raynare's, thus allowing Issei to punch Raynare in the face and defeat the Fallen Angel in one blow. After the battle, Rias and the others appear to congratulate Issei on his first victory. As Koneko drags the defeated Fallen Angel back into the building, Rias notices the change in Issei's Sacred Gear, realizing it's true identity. Rias then explains to Raynare that Issei's Sacred Gear is not the "Twice Critical" as she initially surmised, but rather the "Boosted Gear", one of the thirteen Longinus that has the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor sealed within it. Realizing the danger she's in, Raynare promptly and shamelessly changes back into Yuuma, desperately begging for Issei to spare her life. However, Issei, seeing through her ploy, bottles up his true feelings, and gets Rias to kill her off instead. Confirming her death, Issei is gloomy upon at the death of his supposed first girlfriend. However, when Rias decides to make Asia into her servant, returning Asia's Sacred Gear to her after bringing back the former sister to life as a Devil using the Bishop piece from her Evil Pieces set, Issei happily welcomes Asia back. The next day, as Issei arrives at Occult Research Club, he questions Rias on the possibility of there being 7 more Pawns besides him to which Rias reveals that she has used all her Pawn Pieces on him while she revived him. Rias, then, tells Issei to become the Ultimate Pawn, kissing him on the forehead before stopping as Asia appears in the Occult Research Club, having transferred to the Kuoh Academy, as they celebrate to welcome the newest member of the club. Meanwhile, a mysterious person is shown to be looking at the scene through a red bird outside the window of the Occult Research Club. Stats Original airdate: February 3, 2012 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Rias Gremory: He's not a joke. No one laughs at my servants. Akeno Himejima: Look what you did now! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to taunt her like that. Whoopsy on you! Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #During the fight between Issei and Raynare after he punched her, Issei broke a wall in the light novel but while in the anime he sent Raynare though a glass window. #After the fight between Issei and Raynare, Koneko brought her, but in the Light Novel Akeno made some water with magic to wake up Raynare while in the anime, this doesn't happen. #Freed temporarily reappears after Raynare's defeat, with Raynare ordering Freed to save her but was abandoned by Freed who escaped alone. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media